The new Rosa cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Peter Ping Lim. The objective of the breeding program was to produce vigorous new garden rose varieties with continuous blooming for ornamental commercial applications. The cross resulting in this new variety was made during May of 2013.
The seed parent is the variety Rosa ‘KORsailer’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,147. The pollen parent is the unpatented variety Rosa ‘P9001R’. The new variety was selected in 2014 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from the 2013 crossing, in a nursery in Vista, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar has been performed by vegetative cuttings. This was first performed at a research greenhouse in Vista, Calif. in June 2014 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in more than 5 successive generations.